The All About Singing Fish Wiki
''Welcome to the The All About Singing Fish Wiki! This wiki page will tell you all about those cool (or annoying) singing fish on plaques. Love him or hate him, Big Mouth Billy Bass is the one that everyone has heard singing his trademark songs: "Take Me To The River", and "Don't Worry, Be Happy." There are many different types of singing fish, including bass, trout, catfish, salmons, lobsters, whales, a swordfish, crocodiles, alligators, sharks, a dolphin, a arowana, a angelfish, a long nosed butterfly fish, a clownfish, ducks, and even fish bones! Here you'll find a wide selection of singing fish pictures, facts, and videos to view. Do you know of any more fish missing from this site? Feel free to add articles about them! But not custom fishes! You are encouraged to post pictures or videos of the ones you write about, too.) THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION! MORE ACCESABLE FISH COMING SOON as of 01/03/2015 '' '' - Singing Fish Guy ''Find the singing fish you're looking for somewhere on this list! 'Original Singing Fish by Gemmy Industries Corp. :' Big Mouth Billy Bass - The ORIGINAL Singing Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass (one song version) Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition (Blues or Country Version) Big Mouth Billy Bass (keychain) Big Mouth Billy Bass (keychain) ((one song version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass (Christmas stocking) Big Mouth Billy Bass (Drinking cup) Big Mouth Billy Bones Big Mouth Billy Bones (2015) Singing Zombie Fish World Record Billy Bass (The Huge One) Cool Catfish (with or without nameplate version) Cool Catfish (rapping version) ((with or without nameplate version)) Bubba Catfish Travis The Singing Trout Travis The Singing Trout Christmas Edition (Blues or Country version) ((Rock or wood plaque version)) Jaws The Singing Shark Jaws The Singing Shark (red lettering version) Rocky The Singing Lobster Rocky The Singing Lobster (Travis Trout circuit version) Rocky The Singing Lobster (French version) Lucky The Lobster Big Mouth Billy Bass (2004 Take Me To The River and I Will Survive) Frankie The Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass (Superstar) Big Mouth Billy Bass (Superstar) ((Stayin Alive version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass (Superstar) ((Don't Worry Be Happy version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass (2009 only sold in Europe and UK) Mini Big Mouth Billy Bass (recordable) Big Mouth Billy Bass (2014 only sold in Europe) Big Mouth Billy Bass (2015 only sold in Japan) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Edition (2014) ((Thin or Thick skin version)) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Christmas Edition (2015) Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Tree Ornament (2015) Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Airblown Inflatable (2015) 'Other Singing Fish:' Al's Dancing Fish (spotted or striped version) Al's Dancing Fish (Benny Barsch mechanism version) Al's Dancing Fish (mini version) Al's Dancing Fish (Swordfish version) Rockin Rotten Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass (Grey Button) Big Mouth Rainbow Trout (Elvis Version) Big Mouth Bass (Spotted Version) Big Mouth Bass (Billy Bass Version) Big Mouth Bass (A.K.A. I Am A Big Mouth) (J.S.N.Y. Version) Bubble Bopper (Dolphin) ((Wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Swordfish) ((Wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Orca) ((Wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Humpback Whale) ((Wood or blue plaque)) Bubble Bopper (Shark) ((Wood or blue plaque)) For You (Similar To Bubble Bopper) Bubba Fish Bubba Fish (Singing Honey Bass Circuit version) Bubba Fish (Jiada Circuit Version) Bubba Fish (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit and Wiggling Willie Skin Colored Version) Bubba Fish (Big Mouth Billy Bass Circuit Version) Schlitz Bubba Fish Catch Of The Day (similar to Bubba Fish) Bubba Lobster Bubba Alligator Peixe Cantor Alligator (similar to Bubba Alligator) Benny Barsch (similar to Al's Dancing Fish) Benny Barsch (Big Mouth Billy Bass Edition) Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (A.K.A. Singing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Lobster (A.K.A. Singing Lobster) Singing Fish (like Singender Fisch) Sammy The Singing Salmon Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition Santa's Singing Salmon (similar to Sammy The Singing Salmon) Syd Salmon Trevor Rainbow Trout (Similar to Rocky Rainbow Trout) Rocky Rainbow Trout "Rocky" The Singing Rainbow Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me version similar to Tommy Trout) Tommy Trout (Joy to The World version) Tommy Trout (Rare Take Me to The River & Angel Of The Morning version) Tommy Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me Version) Tommy Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me Billy Bass Colored Version) Tommy Trout (Similar to Sing N' Swing Fish, different name plate) Magical Singing Trout Magical Singing Bass (similar to Singing Honey Bass) Alex Alligator Allie Alligator (like Alex Alligator) Fossil Dimplomystus Dwarf Allasour Croc o Rock (cursing or clean version) Wise Croc (cursing or clean version) Singing Honey Bass (Original) Singing Honey Bass (Big Mouth Billy Bass Circuit Version) Singing Honey Bass (Rudolf Deer Circuit Version) Singing Honey Bass (Orange Version) Singing Honey Bass Christmas Edition Singing Honey Fish Big Mouth Billie Bass (Singing Honey Bass Circuit version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Jiada Circuit version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit Version) Big Mouth Fish (Green skin and Orange Plaque Version) Big Mouth Fish (Orange skin and Orange Plaque Version) Big Mouth Fish (Original) Big Mouth Billy Bass (Elvis Don't Be Cruel and All Shook Up Version) Big Mouth Honey Bass Big Mouth Honey Bass (one song version) Big Mouth Larry Lobster Big Mouth Alligator Billy The Bass Billy The Bass (one song version) Phil The Bass Willy (Travis Trout on Billy Bass's plaque) Willy (Travis Trout like-fish on Billy Bass Jr.'s plaque) Big Erwin (similar to Willy) Singing Bass (Bass) Singing Bass (Bass) ((Rare Gold nameplate version)) Singing Bass (Lobster) Singing Bass (Crocodile) Singing Bass (Rocky Rainbow Trout Circuit) Singing Bass (Elvis Circuit) Singing Bass (Singing Honey Bass Circuit) Singing Bass (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit Version) Singing Bass (Rudolf Deer Circuit Version) Singing Bass (rare gold nameplate version) Singing Fish (Bass) Singing Fish (Crocodile) Singing Fish (Shark) Singing Fish (Swordfish) Singing Fish (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit Version) Singing Fish (Bass) ((rare gold nameplate version)) Flying Singing Duck (Large Mouth Lou Circuit Version) Flying Singing Duck (Rocky Rainbow Trout Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me Circuit Version) Singing And Dancing Alligator (Proud Mary and Stand By Me) Bubba Singing & Dancing Fish (The Rock Fish Colors) Bubba Singing & Dancing Fish (Large Mouth Lou Colors, Alligator Plaque) Fortune Fish Chinese Singing Arowana Chinese Jello-Mold Singing Fish Singing Bony Soul (Similar to Big Mouth Billy Bones) Singing Sam River Fish Sensational Willy Singender Fisch Singender Fisch (A.K.A. Fisch) Singender Hummer (A.K.A. Hummer) Swingin' Sammy Swordfish Superstar Lobster Kelly Salmon Sammy Salmon (similar to Kelly Salmon) Wiggling Willie (High voice version) Wiggling Willie (Rare Deep voice version) Boogie Bass Веселый Карп Веселый Карп (Orange version) Веселый Карп (Orange Chinese version) Louie The Large Mouth Bass Louie The Lunker (similar to World Record Billy Bass) Larry The Singing Lobster (Lobster on Croc-o-Rock's plaque) Sing N' Swing Fish Mini Sing N' Swing Fish (Take Me To The Water Version) Mini Sing N' Swing Fish (Proud Mary version) Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Sing N' Swing Fish) Mini Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Mini Sing N' Swing Fish) Rocky The Singing Trout (Take Me To The Water version) Rocky The Singing Trout (Proud Mary version) Rockin Singing Bass (Original) Rockin Singing Bass (Rainbow Trout with different nameplate) Rocking Fish (Crappie) Rocking Fish (Trout) Rocking Fish (Bass) Rock King Tommy (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) X'mas Big Mouth (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) Singing And Moving Fish Singing And Moving Fish Christmas Edition The "Rock" Fish The Singing And Dancing Fish (Proud Mary and Stand By Me) The Big Mouth Singer (Billy Bass on . Dark Wood . Wavy wood . or Marble Rainbow Trout plaque) Large Mouth Lou Chinese New Year singing fish China Fake Billy Bass Superstar Red China Fake Billy Bass Superstar with Chinese lettering Chinafake Billy Bass (Singing Bass with Big Mouth Billy Bass nameplate) Chinafake Billy Bass (Jiada Circuit, Fancy Nameplate, and Black Button) Chinafake Billy Bass (like Jiada circuit Bubba Fish) Billy Mouth (Elvis Version) Billy Mouth (Rocky Rainbow Trout Version) Billy Mouth (Red Version) Big Mouth (Very similar to Billy Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (Very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (Very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) (Red Version) Play Button (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster) Rock Lobster (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster, oval nameplate) Peixe Cantor (CRÉU version similar to Bubba Fish) Big Bubba (like Bubba Fish) Salmon Singer Dancing Larry Lobster Der Tanzende Fisch (similar to Mini Al's Dancing Fish, different name plate) Duet Loving Fishes Duet Loving Fishes (different colors) Duet Loving Fishes (3D Plaque Version) Dream Lover Singing Fish (Clownfish Version) Dream Lover Singing Fish (Blue Angelfish Version) Dream Lover Singing Fish (Long Nosed Butterfly Fish Version) Talented Tina Tuna (singing fish bottle opener) Singing Sigh "Johnny" Mobile Fish (Green, Blue or Orange skin) ((English version)) Mobile Fish (Green, Blue or Orange skin) ((Russian version)) Mobile Fish (Green, Blue or Orange skin) ((Chinese version)) Redneck Talking Fish Keychain Mini Singing Bass Keychain (with or without light(Boom Boom Boom)) Mini Singing Bass Keychain (Sister Sister)